1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel, and particularly to a reel unit of the spinning reel.
2. Background Art
A reel unit of a spinning reel includes a chassis, a lid member and a reel unit guard (see Publication of Japan Patent No. 4804331). The chassis has an opening bored in the lateral part thereof. The lid member is detachably attached to the chassis so as to cover the opening. The reel unit guard covers the rear part of the chassis and that of the lid member. In such reel unit of a welt-known spinning reel, the reel unit guard is positioned such that the end surface thereof makes contact in a forward-backward direction (a direction in which a spool axis extends) with the chassis and the lid member. Further, the upper part of the reel unit guard is fixed to the chassis by a screw. On the other hand, the lower part of the reel unit guard is engaged with the chassis.